Will I ever see you again?
by lovetwilght21
Summary: This happens during Eclipse when Edward is carrying Bella to the field after the fight and she faints, she transforms into a witch. Will this make Bella and Edward's relationship stronger or will there be something that will keep them apart forever?
1. THE TRANSFORMATION

*DISCALIMER* I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT THE FABULOUS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES

I felt strange for some reason like there's life being absorbed into me. I felt stronger. I felt more alert. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, but I couldn't feel the two handsomely, cold arms lifting me up; instead there was just air all around me. I could hear eight gasps, as I felt a weird sensation, and then was blinded by some sort of luminous light. Then I felt the ground again. I felt different, could I be a vampire? I don't remember being bitten or the three days of pain. Last thing I remember was Edward telling me that Jacob had been badly hurt, and then nothing. Did he think that since I fainted it was the right time to be changed? Would he change me without telling me first? Has three days really gone by?

I opened my eyes, ready to bombard him with these questions. But what I saw, eight frightened faces, seven who I loved and one was a girl who I didn't know, all standing about forty feet away from me. I was confused, why would they stand that far away from me? Was I that dangerous? Then I took the scenery we were in the meadow there was a fire going burning I'm guessing the newborn's. Suddenly it clicked; there was no way three days had gone by, not even one has gone by.


	2. THE WITCHES

*DISCALIMER* I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT THE FABULOUS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES

I was getting a little annoyed that everyone was starring at me with their eyes the size of golf balls. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw the raw fear in his eyes; I wanted no more than to comfort him but for some reason I couldn't move. By then I realized that he's standing approximately forty feet away from me but I could see every feature of his eyes like he's standing no more than 4 inches away from me. What happened to me? Am I suddenly a vampire, impossible I know, but what if my special ability was getting through the transformation within about, I don't know… twenty minutes! Wait a minute this is a good thing because then the Volturi would leave me and my family alone.

I was about to ask them what the hell happened to me when suddenly I heard popping noises and a lot of them, with every popping noise a new person appeared in the field. There was about twenty females standing in the field, all were varying in ages, all wearing long black dresses, and all looking at me. I don't remember seeing them at the Volturi, but I didn't see a lot of the castle so I guess they were occupied during the time I was there. I was hoping that Carlisle would hurry up and come over to talk to them, so they could stop staring at me. Unfortunately Carlisle didn't even budge; he wasn't even breathing, and looked just as scared as ever.

Then the oldest looking woman, who seemed to be the leader, smiled and spoke to me. "Miss. Isabella Marie Swan, welcome to the Witches Clan" she said in a rather strong voice.

"Huh," was all I could say, I was SO confused and very surprised.

"The Witches Clan dear, every witch in the world is a member of it and you are our newest member," she said smiling, "by the way my name is Georgia and these are some of the witches."

Well that did make sense, since I knew I wasn't a vampire and DEFINENTLY not myself. Since I'm a witch now, I'm officially in the world of mystical creatures, and that means I can be with Edward forever. That made my day, I can be with Edward AND still have a heart beat, also we will be together forever (HOPEFULY, I have to ask them if witches age). I look at Edward, he seemed to have the same realization, and he looked at me with so much love and joy in his eyes. I can't wait until I'm in his arms again but unfortunately that has to wait until the cult leaves. I guess that their job here, is to tell me what I was and that I had to keep my identity a secrete BLAH BLAH BLAH. I was getting impatient; it felt like a giant magnet was pulling me toward Edward, it took all my will power to stay in place.

"So Isabella, we must be going, you need time to settle into your new home," Georgia said.

"Wha…what new home," I was totally taken by surprise.

"Oh it's this old castle that lays far into the mountains of Ireland. This is where all the witches live" she said.

"But I have a home here and I just can't leave my parents and my friends," I said, looking at the most important friend I have. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack (even though that was impossible) out of the shock of what they said about me leaving.

"Oh your dad and mom have known this since before the day you were born. Both of your grandmothers are witches and are waiting at the castle for you. As for your friends your dad is going to tell them that you were going back to your mom's house," she said, "but I also see that you have made friends with the Cullens."

How do you know the Cullens" I was dumfounded.

"Oh, Carlisle and I go WAY back, when the Volturi and the Clan were allies. Now unfortunately we are enemies."

"Georgia" FINALLY Carlisle was moving in our direction, "I unfortunately have some bad news, the Volturi will be here in about a half hour, as you can see we had a little battle here today," said Carlisle

"Oh I see, well… Isabella it's time to go."

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO, I WANT TO STAY HERE," I shouted. There's NO WAY they are taking me from Edward, when we could be together forever. I was running toward Edward when someone grabbed my wrist, who ever it was they were strong. I turn to look and to my surprise it was Georgia.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but it's the witch's law that all the witches have to go and stay in the castle forever," she said. I was horrified, that I had to stay in some castle for the rest of eternity while Edward was here in pain, that I know he'll be in for losing me. I looked back at Edward with frightened eyes. He was being held back by Emmet and Jasper, I guess Carlisle didn't want him running to me, but he looked at me his eyes wide with fear. I need to get to him, have him hold me in his arm for one last time. Georgia was looking at me, she let go of my wrist and told me "I see you are in love with him and he is in love with you. You can say good bye to him."

With that Emmet and Jasper let him go and backed away. I ran to him and put my arms around his neck. He held me tightly, knowing that this is the last time he will ever see me. I started to cry, this is the last time I would see him, smell his beautiful scent, hear his velvet voice, and embrace him. He tilted my head, put his hands on both sides of my face, and kissed me. He was not holding back on this one, it was so perfect; I just wished a kiss like this one happened during a happy time instead of the last kiss we will ever have. He broke the kiss reluctantly, breathing rapidly, like me, and looked at my face. I looked at him trying to memorize his face like I knew he was doing to me. He took one of his hands off my face and pulled my engagement ring out of his pocket. "Please wear this so you can always remember me," he said, with his voice breaking at the end.

I took it and sobbed, "My heart will always belong to you." He smiled a little and took the ring from me and put it on my finger, where it will stay forever. He kissed me again and then I felt hands around my arms as some of the witches dragged me back to the center of the field. Emmet and Jasper took hold of Edward again as he tried to break free. I tried to break away from the witches but there was no luck. With all my strength I shouted, "I LOVE YOU EDWARD!" Then there was a popping sound and a flash of color, and I was in a large hallway. So this must be the castle I'll spend the rest of eternity in, being miserable every single moment I wasn't with Edward.


	3. THE VOLTURI

***DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THE FABULOUS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES =)**

**Edward's POV**

My Bella, my sweet perfect angel is gone. For one moment, I thought that we can finally be together, like the way it's supposed to, with the bonus of her soul and heart being in tack. But NOOO they had to take you along with half of me away forever. Why are the odds always against us, my Bella? My dead cold heart feels like it's in a million pieces and only you, my angel can put it back together.

I saw my family gather around me but I couldn't hear anything. The Voultri eventually came and burned that new born, who I didn't know or cared what her name was. _**Pleased don't recognized the smell**__, _thought Carlisle. I was confused what smell and then it hit I remember that witch who ruined my life that the witches were enemies to the Volturi. I realized that if they knew the smell then they might hunt down the witches and HURT Bella! NO I won't let that happen; I just hoped that all of them are too young to remember that particular alliance. "Wait a minute" said Felix "I smell witches." OH NO, my fears are confirmed. Felix looked a Carlisle with a deadly stare, "So Carlisle, getting friendly with the witches, huh" said Felix

"No Felix, I'm guessing they have a new witch in their group because they were gone by the time we got here" Carlisle said calmly. WHAT AN IDIOT Carlisle just SHUT UP NOW, thanks to you, they will be looking for whoever is the new witch, and it will lead to Bella. I saw it all in Felix's head of finding were the clan is and killing them all, including my love. NO WAY, I'll die first before they harm Bella.

"Hey, where's the little human that hangs around you all?" squeaked Jane. Oh no what are we going to tell them? I looked at Carlisle, who looked very calm and was giving no emotions away.

"Unfortunately, she died sometime ago," said Carlisle, well at least we all looked like we were morning.

"Oh, sorry for your HALF lost," squeaked that little bitch. A HALF LOST, losing Bella was like losing everyone you loved. I was losing it, but I needed to stay calm, I can explode later, but as long as the Volturi was here I needed to look like I was calm.

"Well it looks like our business is done, but Aro would love to know that the witches were here. Don't worry maybe this time we can find them and finally make them extinct" said Felix, "well thanks for doing our jobs, we will see you later." The Volturi began to walk back into the woods and then they were gone. We all looked at each other in horror, we had to find the witches and warn them.

"Pack anything you can't live without, we're leaving," announced Carlisle. We all stared at him in confusion. "Everyone huddle in, I have to tell you something," after we were huddled around Carlisle he said, "ok, after the witches and the Volturi became enemies, the witches entrusted me with the location of their castle. Well after I got this information I left quickly because I knew Aro will find out because of his gift. So we are going to the castle and warn them," Carlisle said. I felt relived, even in this horrible time, that I will see Bella again! We just need to get to that Castle before the Volturi does.

***PLEASE REVIEW* this is my first fanfic **


	4. A SMALL WORLD

***DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THE WONDERFUL, AWESOME, AND FABULOUS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**I SOOOOOOOO LOVED THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!**

***BELLA POV*******

THIS PLACE SUCKS!!!! I hate it, being kept in a depressing looking place, with no one I knew except for my grandmothers, Mary and Carol. (Please remember the names because I'm not going to say " mom's mother" or grandma Swan, well… you get the point, PS I don't know which one is which, I might decide later) When I first arrived, my grandmothers pulled me into an Emmet like hug; I had tears running down my face wishing it _was_ Emmet that was hugging me. Unfortunately my grandmothers mistook those tears for tears of happiness and saying they were glad to see me too. I was glad to see them but I also hated them for being witches and ruining my life. I wanted Edward so much, I wanted him to hold me tight and never let go. I backed away from my grandmothers, trying to act like I was happy and said that I was tired and would like to go to my room to rest. They smiled and lead me to an elegant hallway where they walked to the last door and opened it. This room was GORGOUS; I was in shocked it was so perfect with light blue walls, the Victorian furniture, the queen size bed with a light blue bedspread, there was even my own bathroom. Then I remembered where I was and kept myself from getting attached to it. Mary said that they will be back to help me get ready for the banquet that was held in my honor. I groaned, why can't I just stay invisible and never have to pretend I am happy? WHY?

I laid down on the bed, it sure WAS comfortable. At least I can be comfortable when I'm sulking, I hope that I don't have to leave my room a lot or socialize, I rather stay in this room for the rest of eternity and remember every single microscopic detail of the times where I did live, which every one is when Edward was with me. I bet five bucks that right now he's in our meadow, in as much agony as I am. I HATE hurting him, but due to my situation there was no way I could have stopped that from happening, STUPID genes, STUPID clan, STUPID witches, and STUPID rules.

An hour later my grandmothers came in, Mary was holding a sapphire strapless ball gown with delicate beading along the bust line and a satin gathered skirt. Carol had a small tiara that had sapphires and a pair of silver stiletto heals. I guess they never heard about my balance problems, there's no way I'm getting through tonight in those shoes. Behind them was a girl who had **GASP**… the same pixie- like face as ALICE'S!! She was petite girl that looked twenty with blond hair that was in the same style that Alice wears hers and she was wearing a long simple red dress that I know it is designer made. I swear she and Alice can be twins. She was carrying an over stuffed make up bag; well if she WAS related to Alice then they have to have the same taste.

"Bella, this is Emma Brandon, she's the best make-up artist you will ever see," said Mary. That's Alice's last name.

"Aw, thanks Mary, for that very sweet commit" Emma said in a very Alice-like voice. She turned to me and said "nice to meet you Bella, I'm sure we're going to have SOO much fun doing a makeover for you."

"Nice to meet you too Emma, I'm pretty sure we're going to have so much fun," I said. This is the perfect chance to learn about her family and see if she is related to Alice. As she was curling my hair I asked her, "So, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, I've been here about seventy years."

"Seventy years, that's a long time, but you don't look more than twenty"

"We have a choice, if we want to age or not, but if you pick you want to age then you can't suddenly want to be immortal."

"When do you pick if your going to be immortal or not?"

"Oh, you will make that decision in three days, tonight you'll be officially welcomed into the Clan, and you're pick your mentor that will help you train, but it can't be anyone that's related to you. Tomorrow you will start your training." OH MAN, I don't want to go around and pretend I'm happy all day, but I'm intrigued to learn more about Emma.

"What are the credentials of a mentor?"

"Um, the mentor has to have lived in the castle for at least fifty years and they can't be mentoring another witch."

"Are you mentoring someone right now?"

"OH BELLA!" She said jumping up and down while the curler was at that moment attached to my head, "I'll be honored to be your mentor!" That's good because I didn't want to be stuck with an old and boring woman as my mentor. So back to my mission…

"So you picked immortality"

"Oh yea, I want to experience all the fashion trends for the rest of eternity" SO ALICE.

"Do you have any relatives here?"

"Nope, I was a unique case, usually to become a witch you have to have the genes, but if they think the number of witches is becoming increasingly small, and then they pick random people usually female, that have certain personalities."

"How did you explain to your parents that you can never come home?"

"Since it wasn't in my genes, they could never know so the witches wiped every trace of me, so basically it's like I've never been born." I felt sorry for her she had a family but they will never remember her, I wonder if she could remember her family, I hope so because she was so Alice's twin.

"Do you remember your family?"

"Yes, I had a mother, a father, a sister, and… a twin sister"

"A_ twin _sister, is she here too?

"No… she's dead"

"DEAD, oh my gosh what happened!".

"My parents put her into a mental hospital, due to something like she could predict the future or something like that. When they took her away I felt that she took part of me, even though we were small, we were very close. Then that same year my parents said she died, but I didn't believe them. I still had a strong feeling that she was still alive and I still have this feeling. I've been trying to find any trail that would guide me to her, I miss her so much. But there was never any leads," she said wiping her tears off her face. Without a doubt this HAD to be Alice's twin, but I had to make sure.

"What's her name?"

"Her real name was Mary Alice Brandon… but everyone called her Alice" I KNEW IT, I knew that she was Alice's twin. I would've told her right then and there that I knew her sister but, I 'm going wait until I had a chance to get the photo of her and I, when she was giving me a makeover for the prom so that she can see a picture of her sister.

"I'm so sorry that you can't find her, but I bet that she's having a good life"

"Thanks, but since she should be ninety right now, most likely not living I'm starting to give up hope, so I'm starting to look at cemeteries" I wanted so much to tell her were her sister is and that she is still living but I held my tongue. For the rest of the time we talked about my life and I told her about all of the Cullens except Alice. She was very sympathetic of my situation of Edward and me. I was very pleased to hear that the Cullens were trusted friends to the Clan and that Carlisle was the only none which to know the location of the Clan. When she was finally finished with me, I looked and saw a different person with curly hair with the tiara on and make-up that looked just amazing on me; she did everything that I know Alice would've done. I quickly wiped that tear that started to come out so I won't ruin the make-up. She helped me get into the dress, and put the shoes on despite of what I said about my balanced problems. She just said that I needed to relax and since I have my new powers I should not worry about my clumsiness anymore. I pray that she's right; these things could easily break my neck! When we were done she escorted me to the grand ballroom a room that looked like the Hall of Mirrors at Versailles in France, all the witches was seated looking very elegant. They all stopped their chatting and looked at me, I was frozen but Emma showed me my seat at the end of the table, where both grandmas were seated on both sides. Georgia sat at the other end, looking like a queen in her antique ball gown. After I took my seat, Georgia started to speak, "Bella, we welcome you to our Clan; we know that this is extremely difficult for you to suddenly move away from your life, but you will learn to love it. It is time for you to pick your mentor, but it can't be any of your grandmothers. I know you don't know a lot of people here but if you want to know about someone just ask them and they will tell you about themselves."

"No need, I've already picked my mentor and I pick Emma."

"Nice choice, Emma is one of our most talented witches so you will be in good hands," said Georgia. She sat down and we began eating, the food was delicious, and I talked to my grandmothers and got to know them better. After that banquet was down Emma and I went back to my room. Unfortunately I stumbled every now and then, I guess some things can never be fixed, every time Emma caught me and we will laugh until we were in hysterics. She helped me get out of the gown and I went and changed into some sweats, I'm still wondering how they got all my stuff over here, but I realized they did it by magic. I also found the picture of me and Alice; I knew it was time to tell her. As I sat down on my bed I asked her to sit down too. Well, here it goes, "Emma, I have something to tell you."

"What?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, I have some news involving Alice."

"You do," said a wide eyed Emma.

"Well, first of all she didn't die in the mental hospital. Alice… is one of the Cullens, I don't know when but she was changed into a vampire while she was in the mental hospital. Unfortunately no one cared that she was missing so no one reported her missing.

"You mean she's still ALIVE, oh Bella thank you for the information! Please tell me about her."

I smiled, "Well, she's exactly like you except that her hair is black, the hair style, the love of doing makeovers is the same. She also loves to plan parties and one of her biggest traits are the love of shopping."

"WOW, she's EXACTLY like me! I LOVE to shop and I'm the planner of all the parties that are held here, though your banquet is the first party like thing since the last witch came here fifteen years ago."

For the next hour we talked nothing but about Alice. I told Emma all the crazy yet sweet things that Alice does. I showed her the picture and she cried, I told her she can keep it since I have another one of Alice. She tanked me and told me she had to go because of the curfew that was at eleven. I can't believe there's a curfew, but o well. I laid there in bed thinking of how my life changed, I know that I can stand being here because of Emma practically being Alice. But I still wasn't complete; I need the one person I can't live without, Edward. I lost it I cried my eyes out; I need him to comfort me, to hold me, and to sing my lullaby. MY LULLABY! That's when I remembered that I still had the CD he gave me on my 18th birthday, I dug it out of my closet along with my CD player and I turned it on, put my headphones on, found my lullaby, and put it on repeat. I slowly sank into a dreamless sleep thinking of nothing but Edward.

**Well I hope you'll like it! PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll try to update it soon!**


	5. LEAVING AND NEW POWERS

***DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THE WONDERFUL, AWESOME, AND FABULOUS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

***EDWARD'S POV***

"JEEZ what is taking that LITTLE pixie SO long?" I thought, I was getting more impatient by the second. What else does she need, she already filled two of our cars with her junk what else is there left. I tried to figure out what is she thinking but all I got was_ Phantom of the Opera_ in French, so she was hiding something. I was about to go up there and drag her down when I heard her squeaky voice "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EDWARD!!!!! I'll be down there in a sec."

"Well, hurry up, we need to get there before the Volturi does" I said softly knowing she could hear me. I saw her skipping down the stairs in her own excited way with nothing but a small box. How can she have any enthusiasm in this situation with Bella in danger? I asked her what's in the box and all she said was that it was a special present for a special someone. I looked into her mind a she was still reciting the _Phantom of the Opera_ in French, she was definitely hiding something. We finally got to the car, she hoped into her Porsche with Jasper sitting next to her. I glanced back to the house for the last time. I knew that what we're about to do would mean that we can never come back because the Voultri will be looking for us, but I don't care, I would do anything to protect Bella. I got into my Volvo and sped toward the airport. Carlisle said that the cars along with our stuff will be shipped to where ever we'll be. So I knew I would see my car again along with all of my music, though I know I would have to get a new piano.

***ALICE'S POV***

I was finishing packing thinking of the vision I had around a half hour after Bella left, I saw Bella sitting in a bathroom getting a makeover by a petite girl with short blond hair and my_ face_, but that can't be my sister she was dead but who could she be. Bella was asking her the name (of her twin I guess). Her answer practically made me go into shock, if that's possible. She replied _"her real name was Mary Alice Brandon… but everyone called her Alice."_

I felt some memories came back, they were fuzzy so I presumed that they were my human memories, I saw two small girls one with black hair the other with blond hair playing in the yard. I saw a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her mid- thirties holding a baby girl yell "Alice, Emma it's time for dinner," then the memory disappears. So the conclusion I came up was that the blond girl in my vision is the same blond girl in my memory. But who is she? When I was looking for information on my family I never saw the name Emma Brandon any where. But I knew she was very close to me so I took out a small box that held an empty locket with an "A" on it, maybe she has some answers. But WAIT, how can I see Bella, she was a witch, I thought I couldn't see anyone that wasn't human or vampire. I'm so confused, but I have to keep this from everybody especially Edward, good thing I love the _Phantom of the Opera _and know it in French. I will most likely be reciting it word for word for a while.

***BELLA'S POV***

Today is the day I start training, I wasn't what you called excited but I was curious of what powers I have. At least I have Emma as my trainer and possibly a best friend. At first she was all professional telling me that I can't do magic to play pranks on any other witches without permission from the elders, which she told they never allowed anyone to do it. She also told me I can't do magic in front of humans, blah blah blah. It's basically the same rules in _Harry Potter_. Then after that she became her normal major ADHD self again, saying that we're going to have so much fun and that she will make this fun.

She made me do some exercises to see exactly what powers I have. It turns out that I can levitate, I can become invisible, I can read minds (HAHA now I FINALLY can hear what Edward's thinking!!!), fortunately I can control who I listen to, I can also put my thoughts into other people's mind, I can block stuff coming to me physically and mentally like some kind of powerful shield, I can telepathically move stuff including land and water (I HOPE they don't mind having a small canyon in their backyard), oh and I can also predict the future (SO ALICE CAN'T SURPRISE ME ANYMORE!!!!!) and on and on and on, it seems I can every magical thing in the universe. When we were done Emma brought me to Georgia, she told her all the stuff I can do, when Emma was down Georgia looked like she was about to cry. She got up and hugged me, saying "I knew you would be on of the Great One's." I stepped and looked at her in a confused way, she continued, "There's only been a few Great One's, you are standing with the only two left. This is why you have to stay here forever; you are on the top enemy list of all mystical creatures." I just stood there looking dumbfounded, there's NO way I could be a Great

One there must be some mistake.

"There's no way I can be a Great One, I'm not special I'm just ordinary."

"Oh, Bella, is that how you see yourself? Even when you were just a human you were extraordinary, you fell in love with a vampire, that's hard to do," (NOT REALLY) "and when you thought your mom was in danger you ran right to a dangerous vampire to save her, even when he tricked you stayed calm, then you went to Volterra, never thinking of the consequences, to save your love. Bella you are a wonderful and may I say beautiful girl. Now for the next few months the only people you will see is me and Emma, its protocol and also for the safety of others, because you will be perfecting your powers, the powers might not always obey you and sometimes you will accidentally do something that you don't them to do. So go pack up because you will be live in the big mansion that's about 200 yards north of here." She dismissed us and Emma and I walked back to our rooms to pack. I had a feeling that these next few months will be long.

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. First I had major writer's block, thanks to all the rewrites of English essays I had to do, I had a LEAST 2 a week, and I don't think that my English teacher got the hint that I CAN'T WRITE A SUTABLE ESSAY IN 45 MINUTES. Another reason is even though I DON'T HAVE FINALS (thanks to Ike), my teachers still found a loop hole, this week alone I had 4 test and about 6 quizzes, and a boatload of homework. For those who have to take finals I hope ya'll did well and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I WILL update soon and last but certainly not least ****PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	6. MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARENCES

***DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THE WONDERFUL, AWESOME, AND FABULOUS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**EDWARD'S POV**

It almost feels like I will never get to Bella, on the way to the airport Carlisle called saying that the Volturi were on our tail and that we need to drive to our old house in Oregon. Jeez how many houses does Carlisle have? After giving me directions he hung up, leaving me to my thoughts of my angel. What is she doing now? Is she happy or just as miserable as I am? I wish I knew, but even with this little detour I know that I will see her angelic face, her chocolate colored eyes, her blushes, and smell her remarkable scent soon, I know Carlisle has a trick or two up his sleeve.

So what seemed a thousand hours later we were in Astoria, Oregon. When I got to the house I thought that some how we ended back in Forks. The house looked the same and the landscape looked the same only wilder since no one has been taking care of the landscape for a long time. We all went into the house and gathered in the living room after we ripped off the sheets on the couches and sat down Carlisle began to talk softly so know one outside could here. "I have a plan but we only have a small window of opportunity to do it in. Since next week is the Volturi's annual New Years ball, they will need everyone there; so what we need to do is some how we need to get to the Bermuda Triangle…"

"Why there?" boomed Emmet. Everyone shushed him.

"Not so loud you idiot," said Rosalie smacking him on the head.

"Yeah do you want everyone to hear you," whispered Alice. Everyone looked at me wondering if anyone heard him, I went through the minds of everyone within a ten mile radius. I heard the trackers luckily they didn't hear Emmet and I shook my head.

"So anyway," continued Carlisle, "does everyone know about mysterious things that happens in the Triangle?" We all shook our heads yes. "Well everything that disappears has to go somewhere; everything goes to a room in the witch's castle. They get a special signal when some thing comes in and investigate it to see if there is something important or if it was someone who accidentally was transported. They say they have a fun keeping the Triangle mysterious. So we have to get to the Triangle without the trackers knowing." Right after we finished we heard a lot thump, we all knew it was the Volturi so Carlisle mouthed "follow my lead." He said at a normal volume "so since it's going to be sunny for a while how about we go to Esme Island, how about ya'll unpack while I make the arrangements." We all said that was a good idea and started unpacking knowing full well that we'll see this stuff again because the witches can get it. We also know that because of what we're doing we are going to have to stay at the castle for some time. After a few days at staying at the house we headed off, the flight to Houston wasn't that bad, but the flight to Rio de Janeiro was bad on the count it was so long. I did nothing but think of my Angel, wanting so much to be able to hold her and never let go, to kiss her, and to never let anything bad happen to her, I miss her so much. After what seemed like an eternity we finally landed right at dusk. After we got our bags we haled two taxis to take use to the marina, where our boat is stored.

We were finally on the tropical island, since we had to stay on the island for a few days the others took the advantage to relax. I on the other hand stayed in the house trapped in my own misery which is not being with Bella. This is at least a million times worse than when I made that terrible mistake to leave her so she can have a normal life. Finally we left the island leaving all our stuff and flew to Bermuda. The tropical touristy island was beautiful but not as beautiful as my angel. After Carlisle miraculously bought a boat we were off to the Triangle. When we started sailing the weather was clear but when we got to the Triangle the weather turned very foggy. There was a huge jolt, a flash of light, and then there was a big popping noise and suddenly we were in a room the size of the Smithsonian's Air and Space Museum (the one that houses the HUGE planes like the Concord). Its contents were every disappearance of the Bermuda Triangle like the planes from Flight 19, USS Cyclops, etc. While we were all admiring the objects, there came a voice, "finally Carlisle we were beginning to worry you wouldn't show up."

**I hope that everyone had a great Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate this time of year. HAPPY 2009!!!! I know it's not my best work but I have had a stupid cold for the past 2 weeks so my creative writing isn't present at the moment but I promised ya'll a chapter before school starts again. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	7. IMPROTANT PLEASE READ!

**SORRY ya'll, I know I haven't updated in a while but HERE'S WHY:**

**1. I was in my school's big musical; the practices ran long and were three times a week for about four weeks plus two weeks of shows on Thursday, Friday, and two shows on Saturday.**

**2. The day I got back my teachers gave me about two boat loads of homework and has been that way every night (with all the shows and practices for the musical, the load felt about three times larger)**

**3. Due to #'s one & two, I haven't been able to get the amount of sleep I need, which effects my ability to think of anything but what I need to know for school (sometimes les than that)**

**4. I caught the stupid flu for almost an entire week (seriously why do we get the flu shots again? The doctors seriously need to get a better system in predicting the right flu strain) **

**5. DUE to # four, I had to make up all that work I miss, (at my school, unless your very contagious, you DON'T want to miss school or you will be sooo far behind). Why? Because at my school we have block schedule: A day (periods- 1,3,5,7) and B day (periods- 2,4,6,8) and each class is about an hour and a half long and there's always a lot of material that's being covered in each class every day and I'm in Pre-AP/AP classes that speed through everything, we learn one thing one day and the next time we may quickly go over it but go right into another thing (some classes, like chemistry, it builds, so in order to fully understand the thing your learning that day you need to understand the stuff from the last class). BUT I'm all caught up now (FINALLY)**

**6. Almost every minute of my weekends, that wasn't spent doing homework, sleeping and doing stuff for musical, was spent studying for the SAT, now it's on to studying for the ACT (DON'T worry I will still have time to update)**

**7. My computer has been acting very strange, like suddenly shutting down, my dad and I still haven't been able to figure out what's going on but good thing everything is saved on my hard drive.**

**8. FINALLY I had major writer's block (due to the fact that almost every night I was either writing an essay or writing a rewrite of an essay for my language arts (English) class, and it literally drained my brain)**

**BUT don't worry, every free moment I have at school or during a boring lecture (and not spent on doing homework that I might have accidentally forgot to do the night before) is spent on writing this chapter, I promise it's going to be longer and HOPEFULLY an very awesome chapter.**

**I MIGHT be able to post it next week!!!! Since next week I have TAKS (Texas' state test for elementary through high school students) and my teachers aren't supposed to give us homework (though they still do, it's called "class work that's not due until the next time we see them after TAKS" surprisingly it's actually true, meaning it's not due until the Monday after so I have plenty of time to write!!) I WILL POST THE CHAPTER BEFORE FRIDAY!!!!! **

**ANOTHER THING **

**To the readers who review THANK YOU!!! I enjoy knowing that people love my story. Also to those who gave me suggestions, like telling me that the chapters need to be longer etc, I also THANK YOU, because I know what ya'll want and I'm making an effort to do all suggestions.**

**BUT, due to the fact that I only have 18 reviews, all of ya'll that DON'T REVIEW. PLEASE DO I'M BEGGING YOU; (ya'll know that I know how many people at least visit/click on my story, and it's definitely more than 18) because I really would like to know what ya'll think, I'll take ALL kinds of reviews -commits, suggestions, and even criticism. I really would like to know how I'm doing because this is my FIRST FAN FIC after all; I want to know if I'm doing it right.**

**AND if I get lots of reviews for the chapter I'll put up next week maybe I will have enough momentum to be able to start to post chapters faster. SO PLEASE REVIEW **

**Let's have a goal- for next week's chapter how about 50 REVEIWS. **

**But here are some rules:**

**NOBODY can post more than one review (unless you want to add something BUT no more than one add on)**

**MUST BE more than five words**

**PLEASE BE HONEST, I won't be offended, I rather have some criticism than no reviews at all, again I want to know if I have to work on anything or if ya'll think it's fine the way it is**

**Thanks for understanding, and I'm looking forward to all your reviews next week for the next chapter… "SO CLOSE YET SO FAR"**

**Lovetwilight21 =)**


	8. UNEXPECTED TURNS

***DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THE WONDERFUL, AWESOME, AND FABULOUS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

***BELLA'S POV***

It's been a thrilling yet exhausting week. I have finally learned how to properly use my levitating powers to the fullest. I can now levitate myself, others, and objects. Emma and I were having contest to see who could levitate the biggest and heaviest object (she won every time, but I'm gaining, I can now levitate the couch). One power down and many more to go; now it's on to the force shield, which I'm really excited to start to learn it. Most importantly, I'm extremely happy that my powers weren't going berserk as they are supposing to. Georgia is completely baffled about why my powers are so in checked and not making me look like a total ass. But she is still keeping me in this isolated mansion, just for precaution.

Over the week me and Emma have become inseparable, we were like sisters, but being related to Alice, she wanted (of course) take me shopping so she could replace clothing that Alice didn't buy me, saying that how could I go into public looking like… well me and that wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans should be illegal, blah blah blah; did I mentioned she was related to Alice. But fortunately (to me) Georgia wants me to stay in the mansion, which means… NO SHOPPING!! But that hasn't dampened that blond pixie's spirit, curse the day that stores started to sell their merchandise online, I've lost count of the number of items of clothing that I was force to look at.

Though I was extremely busy and having a lot of fun with Emma (minus the online shopping), I still thought of _him_, especially at night when I'm tossing and turning, which is every night, but thanks to the wonderful invention of coffee and cover up (yes I AM talking about the make up). I keep visualizing his heart-stopping smile, his deep vivid golden eyes, and his Greek god-like face (well his entire body to be exact). I keep feeling the ghost of his strong, cold marble arms wrapped around me protectively. I keep hearing his velvet voice in my ear saying "Bella", it wasn't like my hallucinations like before because he wasn't giving me advise, he's just saying my name lovingly over and over again with an occasionally "I love you". When it is morning everything disappears and I just feel empty, the only things that get me out of bed are to hang out with Emma and to learn more about my powers.

But I knew I couldn't last long with only these two distractions; I needed him too much. I needed to see him and be in his arms that I knew would never let me go, and I was fine with that. That hole that was officially healed is now threatening to ripe back open, I already feel it opening. I knew I had to get out of here, but HOW? Everything is so well guarded and even if I could I know that Georgia can find me anywhere and drag me back here. But I knew I have to try. If there was any opportunity for me to escape I WILL take it, I vowed. But I will wait until all of my training is down, so I won't accidentally slip up and accidentally expose our world. Plus if I finish my training then I will have the ability to protect myself and others (especially one special person). On the other hand, even though I am still different from everyone, I feel that I finally belong, that this was the world I was destined to live in (though it was my destiny all along) everyone here went through the same process as I'm currently going through now, and that they too was ripped from their loved ones: family, husbands, fiancés, and friends. They know how I feel and come to me making sure I'm fine give me advice. But the one thing they tell me I have to do, that I know is impossible to do, is to move on and learn to live without everyone you love. They can live for eternity in the misery I see them trying to hide, though it's very clear in their eyes, but NOT ME, as soon as I can get out, I'm gone.

***EMMA'S POV* (a few days later**)

"Emma, is this force shield supposed to be pink or did you cast it instead of me?" asked a confused Bella,

I had to laugh at that one. "No Bella, it's supposed to the color that represents you remember; and I didn't cast it, you did. Just remember according to Georgia your color is blue sapphire. Do you remember the color your levitation spell had?" I asked. She thought about it and nodded

See when a witch is casting a spell it supposed to be a certain color. Why? The reason is that it shows if a witch is either good or evil. If theirs is one that surrounds death and destruction, like black, charcoal, and deep blood red then their evil. On the other hand, if their color is one that surrounds beauty, peace, and harmony, for example pink, green, or, white than their good. The color represents the personality of the witch; they never change except if the witch makes a drastic change in her personality or when she's learning a new spell. If the spell is a different color it means that she did it wrong.

Bella gave me a frustrated look and I couldn't help but giggle and said "Bella, don't you remember that when I started to teach you the levitating spell that when learning a spell, if you did it wrong it's a different color. Just try again but your right hand should do a smaller circle." She looked like she understood and she tried again this time her force shield was violet color. She looked very frustrated, but I reassured her that she's very close since the color was on the right side of the color spectrum. After a few more hours of practicing, the color of her shield was a tropical blue. I told her that she did an awesome job, she gave me a small smile and we decided to call it quits, for the rest of the night we talked, joked, and told embarrassing stories; by 1 am, we were laughing so hard that I swear our sides were going to rip open. We said good night and went into our separate rooms, after I did my nighttime routine and when I was about to get into bed; I had a vision.

I saw seven unnaturally beautiful humans in a speed boat. The one who was driving looked like a fatherly figure; he had blond hair and looked to be around thirty five. He had one arm around a woman who looked very motherly and had brown hair. She was looking worriedly at boy who had this strange copper color hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in the longest time. He was gorgeous, the look on his face was a cross between hope, pain, and worry, and he sat at the bow of the boat along. I looked at the others, who sitting at the stern with a look of determination along with a pinch of worry. One had curly brown hair and looked like he was a body builder. His arm was around a blond girl who looked like she could be a model. Next to her was a boy with blond hair, who seemed to be giving a wave of calmness to everyone one the boat, which seemed to be working, heck he was even calming me down calming me down. He had his arm around a little pixie girl with black hair, she looked exactly like me. If Bella didn't show me her picture on the first nigh that Bella was here, I would think that that was me in the future, but I knew it was Alice. Wait, no wonder they looked so unnaturally beautiful, they were vampires. But where are they going? Suddenly the weather changed from a beautiful sunny day to a very foggy day, then there was this huge flash and everything went black for a moment. Then they appeared again but they weren't in a boat on the ocean, they were in a room, a room I knew so well. They were in the Bermuda room (as I call it), were everything that disappeared in the Bermuda triangle. That's were my vision ended. I knew I had to tell Georgia, as fast as I could I appeariated (just like in Harry Potter) to Georgia's study where I knew she would be. I ran to her and told her my vision, since we didn't know when they would get here; we decided that we have to check each night when everyone was asleep. We went and checked the room but they weren't there, so we were walking back to Georgia's study. "Emma, there's no way we can tell Bella, she can't leave the mansion until her training is complete, and even after that she can't know, since she can't leave this place ever. Emma, she's the _Great One_ the one that can lead us to victory and we can finally be able to destroy the Volturi, and to destroy all the other vampires, making the vampires finally extinct," said Georgia. My heart stopped and my eyes basically popped out of their sockets. _No more Vampires?_

**OH NO, NO MORE VAMPIRES?!**

**I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY. I know I promised to post this last night. But remember in the note (chapter before) that my computer was acting weird? Well, when I was half way through typing the story, my computer crashed (it's still not working and I'm on my aunt's computer) and I couldn't get access to another computer until today. But don't worry it's pretty much the same stuff (since I did the old fashion way… I wrote it on paper and finished it last night), and typed it today.**

**PLEASE REVIEW****- If I get at least 30 reviews than I will post up the next chapter which since I was on a writing rampage last night I decided to write it too. **

**SO if I don't get at least 30 reviews then you all will stay in the dark. Since apparently not enough of you guys seem to want to review. **

**Those who do review I LOVE YA'LL!!! You guys don't know how much I appreciate it. =) =) and if the goal isn't reached if you still want to read my story I will pm it to ya'll**

**SO HERE ARE THE RULES FOR REVIEWING AGAIN:**

**NOBODY can post more than one review (unless you want to add something BUT no more than one add-on) If I get too many add-ons then I won't count them**

**MUST BE more than five words**

**PLEASE BE HONEST, I won't be offended, I rather have some criticism than no reviews at all, again I want to know if I have to work on anything or if ya'll think it's fine the way it is**

**Love ya'll **

**Lovetwilight21**


	9. THE DREAM &THE PLAN

***DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THE WONDERFUL, AWESOME, AND FABULOUS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

***Bella's POV* (earlier today)**

WHY is my force shield FUCKING PINK?! *sigh* Did Emma cast it, probably not but I asked anyway, "Emma, is this force shield supposed to be pink or did you cast it instead of me?"

She giggled and said, "No Bella, it's supposed to the color that represents you remember; and I didn't cast it, you did. Just remember according to Georgia your color is blue sapphire. Do you remember the color your levitation spell had?" Oh it's supposed to be that color. But how the HELL am I supposed to get it that color!?

Emma saw frustrated look and laughed again and said, "Bella, don't you remember that when I started to teach you the levitating spell that when learning a spell, if you did it wrong it's a different color. Just try again but your right hand should do a smaller circle." I tried again this time it came out as a violet color I got frustrated again but Emma kept telling me to keep trying. A few exhausting hours later, my spell was a tropical blue, well at least it was on the right color spectrum, but we called it quits for today.

I went back to my room and got ready for bed, I thought of my life had been here at the castle, meeting Alice's twin, meeting my grandmas, learning spells, and FINALLY becoming immortal (a no brainier choice) . But as usual my thoughts drifted to Edward. I thought about him until I fell asleep. I had a strange dream, I didn't see me, it was like I was watching a TV show, I saw a motor boat with seven people, their faces weren't really clear, but they seemed so familiar. As their faces cleared I gasp it was the Cullens but what are they doing in a motor boat, in the sun where someone could SEE them. I paid attention to there faces all had a face of worry, especially Edward, but the look on his face also had pain and hope. Where are they going? I was confused. Suddenly the weather changed to dark and foggy, then everything went black. I tried screaming for Edward, but obviously he didn't hear me. Suddenly I could see them again except they weren't on the ocean, they were in some sort of huge room with some objects that looked so familiar, but I couldn't remember. Then I woke up, I felt very strange I have never felt this way when I woke up from other dreams or even nightmares. The dream felt so real like they were really doing it, but they couldn't, could they? I will ask Emma in the morning maybe she will know, and I quickly fell asleep again.

***Emma's POV* (present)**

NO MORE VAMPIRES?! Is Georgia CRAZY or something? She can't do that it would kill Bella if the Cullens were destroyed by our hand. Ugh I feel terrible for telling her about the Cullens now, they will be dead soon and I killed them but Georgia would've known when they arrive but she wouldn't be as prepared as she would be because of me. I feel SO horrible, this couldn't be happening, I dread the moment where I have to tell Bella the Cullens are dead because of me. I just wanted to DIE because I also just handed over my twin sister's life as well, I will now never be able to reconnect with her and make up the time we have been apart if only I were a mind reader and stopped myself from telling her or be able to go back in time and change all of this.

"Emma, what's the matter dear?" asked Georgia who brought me out of my thoughts. I knew I couldn't tell her because she would never understand the pain I'm in since she's thinking about murdering innocent people. I know that the human bloodsuckers are actually really dangerous but I was talking about vampires that live the same life style as the Cullens, drinking only animal blood and don't do anything wrong.

But I know that she would get the truth out of me so nothing to do but tell the truth, "how can YOU murder innocent people?"

"What innocent people?"

"The vampires that have the same life style as the Cullen's, their innocent."

"OH, those people, well… you see dear I don't consider them as vampires, even if they are. So don't worry the Cullens are safe. In fact they are going to help us."

"Really, that's good. Well I should probably get to bed, it's late and I have to teach Bella stuff tomorrow, goodnight Georgia."

"Goodnight dear"

I appeariated back to my room and fell it to my bed. I felt SO relieved that the Cullens are safe and that they are going to live. Now I just have to find a way to get Edward and Bella together. If they are going to help us then the planning will take some months and since Bella will likely only have to be in solitary confinement for about another month or two then they will most likely still be here. Now to get past Georgia, that's a challenge in itself. She will probably have Bella constantly monitored and guarded especially when the Cullens are here but fortunately I have my special ability that I never mentioned to Georgia. When I learn of this special ability I immediately told my mentor who quickly told me that I could NEVER tell Georgia because she didn't know that this power existed and that I would become a guinea pig so she could test out what this power could do. The test my mentor told me was brutal, I would be scarred for life, and that I would never have a normal witch life. As luck would have it my special power became effective when I became a witch so my mind was automatically blocked from Georgia's mind, it's common for some mind reader witches to have some people's minds immune to them, as luck had it my mentor's mind was immune to Georgia's mind so that's why I have been able to keep my power a secret.

I can block my mind and as well as other people's, I could put my thoughts in other people's minds, I can channel two different minds so they can have a conversation through my mind, also I could read minds that mind readers could never hear (like Bella's). Now I can finally use this power and use it for a good cause. Bella's mind is immune to Georgia's power so that's a relief and that I can read hers so that I can channel her mind. Now here's the tricky part to block all of the Cullen's minds before Georgia gets a chance to read their minds, except for Carlisle's since she knows she can already read his mind. But I can block certain thoughts people have so that can take care of Carlisle although I can only block small ones so Georgia won't get suspicious but I can make it seem that he is thinking of something that won't alarm Georgia when really he's thinking of something else. I will tell them about Bella and my power. I will tell Bella about my power which will give her something else to look forward to, speaking to Edward. Just then the bell sounded that they are here. I quickly pictured them and cast the spell. Now my plan is being put in motion… I hope.

**I'm SOO sorry ya'll**

**I've been so unbelievably busy**

**-About a week after I last updated it was my spring break and I went on a cruise and I literally didn't get back 'til 2 a.m. the Monday I got back to school (stupid 6 hour drive)**

**- Right after that, my computer totally crashed and that took two weeks to fix plus another week to find all my saved documents (I still haven't found them all, one of the missing docs is this chapter so this isn't the original but one that I wrote while trying to remember what I wrote in the original)**

**-I had to study for AP (Advanced Placement) tests**

**- Work on my Gold Award (the highest award in Girl Scouts or Girl Guides, equivalent to the Eagle Scout in Boy Scouts) I had tons of paper work to fill out**

**- My English Teacher basically buried us in essays that we had to write**

**- I went on a school trip to Europe for ten days, then about three days after I got back I left to go visit some colleges for a week**

**-Working on college applications (YUCK)**

**SO I'm SOOOO sorry, but I can't promise you a fast update because I have to concentrate on writing my college essays and study for my second ACT that's soon. **

**Thanks for your understanding =)**

**Lovetwilight21**


End file.
